


Let's Talk Business

by MURINO



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lemon, NSFW, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, sensual as hell, this some 50 shades of grey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MURINO/pseuds/MURINO
Summary: MC shows up at Jumin’s office to discuss some particularly important party guests – or at least, that’s the excuse she gave to Jaehee on the way in.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Let's Talk Business

The elevator finishes its smooth descent to the uppermost floor of C&R International’s headquarters, opening with a soft _ping_ to an elegant, marbled foyer big enough to host some of the RFA’s more modest parties. After a final moment of composing herself, MC steps out of the lift, feeling somewhat intimidated by the grandeur environment but doing her best to appear as if she belonged in it – something she had become quite adept at since joining the RFA.

Jaehee looks up from her desk across the room and breaks into a smile when she sees MC, who manages to beam back at her warmly despite feeling slightly tense.

“Hello, MC. You’re early.” Jaehee greets her in her usual business-like manner. She motions to the sofa by the door to what could only be Han Jumin’s office. “Take a seat, Mr. Han’s just finishing up a call.”

“Thanks. Will he take long?”

“He should be wrapping it up by now, so I don’t expect you’ll have to wait that much.” Jaehee smiles reassuringly, sorting her finished work with the apparent efficiency of experience. “I assume you’re meeting with him to discuss the upcoming party?”

“Yes, he just wants to go over some acquaintances that could be potential guests.”

“Ah.” Jaehee’s eyebrows raise at this and she asks, “Couldn’t that just be discussed on the app, though?”

MC’s stomach rolls a little with the guilt of lying to Jaehee. “I know,” MC begins, the rehearsed words flowing out of her smoothly. “But the list is quite extensive, and Jumin told me some of them could be quite… difficult. So he wants to go over each one of them with me, to decide which ones might get along with the other guests I’ve confirmed.”

“Ah, I see. That makes sense.” Jaehee says in a tone of agreement, resuming her work. As if on cue, an in-built light on her desk lights up with a gentle _ding_. She promptly walks over to the door; which MC takes as her cue to stand as well. Jaehee presses her index finger to a discrete fingerprint reader on the side, opening the door for MC in a professional gesture. “Go ahead, MC. Mr. Han will see you now.”

.

Just when MC thought the whole place couldn’t get any fancier – or bigger - she steps into what is undoubtedly the most luxurious office in the already grandiose building, reserved for its director. The huge room smelled a little like cologne and was warmly lit by the early afternoon sun. Across the room, impeccable and handsome in his usual business suit, of course, sat Jumin.

It was at the moment when their eyes met that MC feels her guts twist. Despite numerous meetups with Jumin on various non-RFA occasions, she had, admittedly, never seen him at work. She knew that Jumin was the intimidating type to most, yet in his office, his aura had become powerful, dominating, yet somehow completely at ease. All of a sudden, the office did not seem excessively large - it was as if Jumin’s aura alone filled it up enough to justify its size.

Jumin watches as Jaehee ducks out of sight and the door shuts, hands folded elegantly on his lap behind the dark mahogany table. His handsome features rearranged themselves into a subtle, half-joking smile. “You’d think Assistant Kang would be less formal, given how long she’s known you by now.”

“Hello, Jumin.”

“Hello, MC. Please, sit.”

She felt her insides move, this time with the slow broil she associated with Jumin rather than the quick lurch of stage fright. She is walking the length of the room, hyper-aware of the intensity of Jumin’s gaze, roving casually (or subconsciously?) over her face and body. MC was suddenly aware of way the silky fabric of her knee-high dress showed the outline of her thighs as she moved, and her top, which under the suit jacket showed the beginnings of her cleavage, and how Jumin eyes glazed over them.

Anyone else would’ve been straight up disarmed to be watched in such a way by Jumin. Although, as cool and intimidating as he may be at the best of times, MC noted how she no longer felt fazed by this aspect of him. It could only be a good sign, right?

“You know, when you called yesterday, I was surprised you wanted to meet me during my working hours. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jumin leans back casually, resting his chin on his long narrow fingers, looking at MC as if she was presenting to him a most promising investment portfolio.

In short, he looked all business, MC thought. She might have to ease him into the reason she is there with something less promiscuous.

“Well, you did mention inviting your fellow CEO acquaintances to the party. I was hoping you would go over them with me and decide which ones will be suitable to invite.”

Jumin raises an eyebrow at this. “Is that all? I easily could’ve gotten Jaehee to send you a list of them, you know.”

MC’s heart skips a beat at this swift dismissal. She had not commuted through a fair portion of Seoul just to be turned away like one of his business clients. She crosses her arms under her bosom and leans them on the heavy ebony desk, aware of exactly where Jumin’s gaze was going. She lowers her voice, looking him directly in the eye. “Well, other than that, I _was_ hoping to spend a bit of quality time with you.”

He looks up at her in mild confusion, apparently not catching on to what she meant. It was weird to see Jumin looking unsure of what to say next, as he clearly did not seem to catch her drift. Yet, only after a second’s hesitation, he says, “You do know I’m at _work_ , MC.”

“I know.” MC gets up and strides over to the window as nonchalantly as she could, aware she was swinging her hips a little more, the way she always did around Jumin. She puts her hand gingerly on the windowpane, leaning down to look at the rest of Seoul to seem nonchalant even though her insides were fluttering madly. “This is a beautiful view.”

“The best one you’ll find in Seoul.” Jumin says curtly, and it was clear he was becoming a bit impatient. “If you came here just to tour around-“

“I came here to see _you._ ” She repeated with a little more emphasis. MC had known it was a gamble coming here, given that Jumin’s reactions to her intentions were completely unpredictable, but she was not going to let it show. Jumin was at a loss for what to say or do next. Sure, secretly spending time with MC has lately become one of Jumin’s favourite pastimes, but this hardly seemed the time…

“Are there any surveillance cameras in here, by any chance?”

MC’s voice had taken on a flirtatious undertone. She sits on top of him, facing him like an eager little girl sitting on Santa’s lap. Jumin automatically coils one hand round her waist, his other resting on her thigh. He notes the familiar, floral scent of her favourite lotion on her skin, as MC slinks her arms round his neck. It was comfortable, sitting like this, and Jumin almost forgets the question.

“No, being CEO gives me the small luxury of a little privacy. Why?”

But at that moment he didn’t need a reply for an answer, because MC had drawn herself even closer to him, planting the softest of kisses on his lips.

Jumin kisses back after a second of surprise, returning her soft kisses with fiercer ones, the arm around MC’s drawing her even closer so that her breasts pressed up against his chest, concentrating his attention nicely. His other hand slid up her legs to her ass, one finger hooked under the strap of her panties, which felt wonderfully like lace. He feels a little thrill at how MC’s breath hitches almost undetectably at this. They pull away from each other after a few minutes, faces hot and panting slightly. MC shoots him a sheepish grin, looking like an angel with her flushed cheeks and rosy lips.

“What do you say, Jumin?”

Jumin looks at her, feeling his resolution start to dissolve. He shoots a glance at the door, contemplating the risk of getting caught. He already had the beginnings of a boner and it was seriously affecting his decision to think rationally.

MC, for her part, was definitely not helping. She had rearranged herself so that she was completely straddling Jumin, even grinding down on Jumin’s crotch once or twice, and despite all good sense Jumin couldn’t help but buck his hips up towards her friction. She brings her head to Jumin’s ear, whispering so that it sends a tingle down Jumin’s spine. “Come on, Jumin… you don’t have anything for another two hours, do you? Let me entertain you until then, hm?”

Jumin sighs, remembering how she’d asked about his schedule the night before. This woman really plans her visits out. He presses a button under his desk that would signal to Jaehee that they were not to be disturbed. He then pulls her down again for another kiss, his hands already on her breasts and back, working her dress up and off her.

“Fine, let’s make this quick. Be quiet or Jaehee will hear.” Jumin commands in a low voice. He gets to work, planting kisses on MC’s neck the way he knew drove her crazy. She tilts her head back for him in her pleasure, her hand in his hair. She slides them down his neck, fumbling for his buttons as she undoes his shirt. By now she was in only her bra, underwear and heels. Jumin notes with amusement that her lingerie was white lace. If he didn’t know better, MC would’ve passed for a pure and innocent angel indeed.

“Jumin,” MC breathes out. She is unbuckling his belt now, her eyes swimming in lust. Jumin firmly pushes her hand away and in a smooth motion lifts her onto his desk so that she is spread out on it. He is standing now, leaning over her, one hand trapping her arms above her, another one trailing down her stomach in feather-light touches down to her underwear.

“You’ve been really bold lately, haven’t you? Tsk tsk.” He purrs in her ear. He presses two fingers between her thighs, sawing lightly back and forth just to tease her. MC squirms fervently under him, unable to do anything but moan breathily and arch herself towards his touch. Jumin himself felt his arousal spike at the incredibly sexy woman beneath him. The tent in his pants was growing unbearable, but he takes his time to savour this moment, continuing to torture MC, stroking her slowly and deeply, which did more to frustrate than satisfy her. Almost unthinkingly and in the growing heat of the moment, he puts his lips just above her left collarbone, determined to commemorate this moment on her skin. MC gasps at the new sensation – Jumin had never given her a hickey before, let alone on such a prominent area.

Jumin releases her skin from between his teeth and examines the redness that will surely bruise later. Satisfied, he travels down to her breasts, slipping the cups of MC’s bra down to reveal her breasts. With one free hand he cups one and massages it, suckling the other in slow circles. He could feel MC trying even harder now to free her hands, clearly trying hard to stifle her moans and failing to do so. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jumin distantly felt that the sounds she was making were maybe a cause for concern; he didn’t know exactly how soundproof his office was.

So Jumin stops, tutting in a mock disapproving tone at MC. He stops toying with her for a moment and faces MC, giving her a soft kiss, as a sort of apology for teasing her so much.

Jumin laughs softly at how flushed her face is, releasing her arms and stroking the inside of her thigh lazily, enjoying his utter control over MC immensely. He releases MC’s hands. “I’ll let go of your arms, but you’re not allowed to touch yourself or me unless I say so, got it?”

MC nods obediently like a schoolgirl eager to please and excel, much to Jumin’s growing amusement. MC’s hands always had the habit of touching just about every part of him during sex, and he wondered how long she’d be able to resist using them. He works MC’s panties off her, throwing them casually to the side. He sees now just how turned on MC is - a drop of her arousal drips slowly out of her, threatening to spill onto the table.

God, what a sight this was. A naked MC, chest heaving and eyes locked on him in anticipation, spread out on his office table just for him in broad daylight. Jumin wanted so badly to rush to the best part of this whole encounter, but he resisted.

Jumin gives MC a little smirk and a warning. “No touching, and no loud sounds either. Understand?” He leans his head down and starts with a long, slow lick upwards her opening. At this, MC throws her head back in a loud moan that she bites back. She grabs for anything on the table to hold but there is nothing. Jumin continues, swirling his tongue firmly around her clit, hands massaging her inner thighs, and occasionally her stomach and buttocks. Sometimes he hums, sending little vibrations through her.

Too much. This was too much sensation for MC. She was moaning Jumin’s name over and over again, feeling dizzy and almost overwhelmed with erotic pleasure. Just as Jumin sticks his tongue inside her does she forget Jumin’s instruction and grabs his hair, forcing him down just a bit more.

“Tut tut, that was hardly five minutes.” Jumin pulls up and MC feels slight disappointment at the loss of the amazing stimulation. She watches as Jumin unbuckles his belt, pulling out his fully erect member and almost sighing with relief at releasing it. Without warning, he aligns himself with MC and pushes into her, a little too fast for MC’s comfort. She gasps at this, and Jumin hastily kisses her to stifle the loud noise, letting out an involuntary groan against her lips himself. Sliding into her was like hot, exquisite oil – Jumin had to pause once he got himself all the way inside her, afraid he might come just at the feeling of entering her.

He releases MC’s lips from his own, looking at her a little apologetically. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am,” she replies. She wiggles under him, eliciting a little moan from Jumin. “Just… oh god, Jumin. Just move. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Hah, disobedient _and_ impatient now, are we?” He scoops MC up and lifts her off the table, with MC still straddling his dick. He brings her over to the window and presses her bare back against it. Warm as the glass was due to the early summer sunlight, MC could not help but draw in breath sharply, her arms drawing more tightly around Jumin by instinct. Jumin was really pressing her against the floor-to-ceiling windows, which could break with her weight and plunge her down to the street below any moment -

“Relax,” Jumin purred, reading the fear on MC’s face. “The windows are strong. You don’t have to be scared.” He started to pump himself in and out of her, slowly increasing the length of his strokes each time. MC throws her head back at this, her head thudding dully on the glass behind her. She knew, really, that the windows weren’t _that_ fragile, but fear all the same sent adrenaline rushing through her veins, causing her to cling tighter to Jumin.

It was clear that Jumin noticed it as well, because he appeared to be getting more worked up as pushed into MC. “Shit,” he groaned, his smooth deep voice cracking, “you’re throbbing like crazy, do you know that?”

“Jumin,” MC moans and repeats his name three times before her head clears enough for her to talk coherently. “Jumin- the windows- people- people could see us…”

“Oh?” Jumin’s head was somewhat nestled in the crook of MC’s shoulder, and out of the corner of her eyes she could sense Jumin smiling into her neck. “Is that why you’re squeezing so hard today? I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist.”

“No- no, fuck-“She digs a hand into his soft hair, still hanging on to him for dear life. She could barely talk at this point. Jumin was pumping in and out of her now with an almost fervent desperation, his hot breaths heavy in her ear. MC could feel something curling in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she couldn’t last for more than a few seconds now. “Jumin, I’m gonna-“

But she doesn’t finish that sentence as huge waves of orgasmic pleasure rock her body forcefully. She throws her head back in a silent scream, clutching at Jumin’s skin tightly. She could feel herself convulsing in powerful spasms around Jumin, who was still slamming into her at full force.

Too much. This was too much. The orgasm continues at the relentless stimulation, and MC’s whole body was trembling in an overload of sensation, her vision blacking out in epileptic flashes. About two minutes later Jumin finally stops pistoning and buries himself whole inside her. MC feels him twitch, then something warm and hot flush inside her. Jumin swears under his breath, pressing his mouth into her neck to quiet his moans. They were both panting and sweaty from their respective climaxes, and they stay that way for a few more minutes, processing what exactly they had done, in plain sight in Jumin’s office - _in the middle of the day, no less –_ and catch each other’s eye. Weirdly enough, they start to laugh at the absurdity of what they’d just done, Jumin still buried in MC, MC still pressed against the window, straddling Jumin. Jumin kisses her affectionately, and, after a second’s thought, kisses the mark that is already darkening on MC’s collar.

.

“Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.”

“That was extreme, Jumin. I really freaked out back there.”

Jumin shrugs as he adjusts his tie in the mirror with MC standing by his side. They were cleaning up in Jumin’s private bathroom. MC watches as he proceeds to fix his ruffled hair, having already finished making herself look presentable again. All seemed in place except the angry red mark on her neck, which she figured she could just cover with her bag strap on the way back to the apartment – and past Jaehee.

Jumin chuckles. “My window was actually one-way. Nobody could really look into my office from the outside. I just didn’t tell you because that would have spoiled the fun.”

MC sighs, fighting down the smile working its way into the curves of her mouth, shaking her head as if to say, ‘still’. She briefly recalls a story he had told her once - The windows had to be one-way because the paparazzi had picked up a habit of stalking ‘Korea’s most eligible bachelor’ in the recent months. Well, a so-called bachelor anyway. Despite nearly two months of… familiarity, with Jumin, MC could still not believe how he, who could pick any other woman in Korea and then some, ended up being with her.

Jumin, meanwhile, had deemed himself presentable again. He wraps his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll make it up to you, if that’s what you want. Come over to my place tomorrow night, and we can do anything you like.”

“Fair enough.” MC says, snuggling into his chest and breathing in his newly applied cologne. She smiles up at his dark eyes, smiling mischievously. “Happy early birthday, Jumin.”

It takes a while before the phrase registers in Jumin’s head. “Is that why you surprised me here today?”

“Yes. It’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“I forgot it was. I haven’t had much time to think about anything other than work recently.”

MC clicks her tongue sympathetically. They disentangle themselves from one another, checking themselves one final time in the mirror before heading into Jumin’s office again. They had made record time with their shenanigans, and surprisingly enough, MC’s visit had amounted to merely a little under an hour. Though this, MC felt personally, was much too short a time to spend with Jumin and be satisfied.

“I’ll be going then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She is at the door, her hand on the handle. She turns to give Jumin a final kiss when she is struck by the thoughtful frown on his face as he contemplates her. She looks at him quizzically for a short while, but he says nothing and just tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear absently. He pecks her briefly on the cheek. “Goodbye then.” He says. “I’ll get Assistant Kang to forward you the guests I had in mind.”

And with that, he turns back into the office, adjusting his tie as if he had just spent the last hour meeting yet another potential investor.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...😳 I got nothin to say  
> This is incredibly old work - I found it randomly on my laptop as I was sorting through old writing and I couldn't stop blushing as I read it over. All the same, it would seem a waste not to have other people enjoy it as well umu  
> Comments (particularly constructive ones) would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (p.s. I'm working on a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic too - check it out if you're into that)


End file.
